


Owned（中译版）

by Blakeshot



Category: Batman - Comicverse - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse, Earth 3 - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这种事第一次发生时Owlman将其归结于意外……不是性——他一直知道这迟早会发生——而是他醒来时，Jokester正把口水流到他头发上。”</p>
<p>对那些没看过的人来说，地球3是DC官方漫画中的一个正邪颠倒的平行宇宙。Owlman是平行世界里的Bruce Wayne——一个可怕的犯罪头领，令Patrick Bateman都相形见绌。他的宿敌是Joke(ste)r，曾经的喜剧演员，后来变成一名打击犯罪的义警，武器是一些小丑标志类的小道具，并且简直棒呆了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Owned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46239) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



> 本文人物出自地球三，《最终危机倒计时》（第二卷）以及《最终危机倒计时：寻找原子侠，犯罪社团》。该设定类似于DC危机重启前的“JLA地球2”。

                                                                          章 1

 

_这种事第一次发生时Owlman将其归结于意外。_

……不是性——他一直知道 _这_ 迟早会发生（他们的对立如同迷恋和本能，最终发展为偶发的hatesex是不可避免的事）——而是他醒来时，Jokester正把口水流到他头发上。

他的意识逐渐恢复。从一个惬意十足的深度睡眠中突然醒来，他闻到自己床铺的熟悉气味，感受到昂贵被单的柔软，然后有什么过于温暖的东西贴在他的背上彰显着存在感，并且一条胳膊还压在他的腰间。恍惚间他的第一反应是Lois，但Lois从不肯屈尊在他的公寓里过夜（他也并不会这么邀请她）。以及，此外，她绝对不会拥抱别人。

那过于亲近的感觉仍然在。Owlman被彻底惊醒，猛地翻过身，另一具身体的触感亦随之挪开，转而滑到他的手臂下面。一只冰冷的鼻尖擦过他的下巴，染上油彩的指尖轻轻抽动着，搭上他的右胸。他匆匆眨了眨眼，在视力彻底恢复前，他的余光捕捉到一小片模糊不清的紫色。

“唔，”一声色气的呓语在他耳边响起，那沙哑的抑扬顿挫的男高音过于令人熟悉，“早安亲爱——的……”

一切记忆全部闪回：战斗；掉落的砖石块；将昏迷的小丑带回他的公寓，专门配备的地下室里某些持续长时间的“私人”刑罚；然后有什么模糊的新想法萌生，让两人开始寻找并转移到更合适的地方，而在当时看来，去卧室似乎是个好主意……

他的回忆被一条舔着他耳廓的舌头和正用长指甲拧着他一只乳尖的手指给打断。

“你 _他妈_ 在干什么？”

“第二回合了，Owlsie。”答复欢快，“怎么了，难道你要试图告诉我你得去参加个早会还是什——”被整个儿扔下床的Jokester发出一声惊讶多过疼痛的尖叫，摔在地板上的中途还撞落了一盏灯与一个书架。

Owlman坐起来怒视着趴在地上的身影，比他以往的威吓形象更加愤怒，头发全都炸开，浑身赤裸只裹着张床单：“该死的滚出我的房子，怪胎。”

Jokester站起身，脊椎骨矫直时发出喀拉声响，失望的表情爬上他的脸：“啧，Big Bird，我原本还期望在床上吃个早饭以及求婚之类的问——”小丑低头躲过一只猛掷向他的脑袋的（从哥谭博物馆盗来的）古雅典猫头鹰雕塑。他的下一步行动是从舞台左侧匆匆谢幕（带着他大部分的衣服），留下Owlman拉起被子盖过头并抱窝沉思着。

所以，一个意外，Owlman最后决定。这种情况不会再出现：战斗依旧是战斗，当然；而且多重性高潮也挺累人的。

那小丑再也不会出现在他床上。见鬼。那小丑的尖头靴子甚至不会再踏过门槛。从现在开始，他决定了，他们还会继续战斗，并且在屋顶上或者小巷里操。就像所有堂正可敬的对手们那样。

当Owlman起床的时候，他发现那混蛋不知道用什么方法破解了他的中央安全系统，并重新编程控制了他所有的门，所以他现在被困在了自己的房子里。一只巨大的笑脸涂抹在他蛋壳白色的墙壁上，事后他通过化验分析证实了那是芥末。

Owlman家里从来没有芥末，这意味着——难以置信——一定是Jokester自己随身携带那东西。

_总有一天我要 **了结** 那个怪胎。我会抓住他瘦弱的肩膀然后他妈的晃死他。_

*~*~*

_第二次时他醒来，隐约觉察到又出了什么问题……_

……但他让自己继续睡下去，那个声音在他耳边轻声哄着：“嘘、嘘、嘘，这还是小鸟儿的睡觉时间。”

当他再次醒来时，是被一串嘈杂声吵醒的，并且有一股刚煮好的咖啡与油炸什么的香气传来。这令他困惑了一阵，因为他漂亮干净的厨房从未被使用过（通常情况下他去外面吃饭，打扮得像个普通人那样，或者有手下替他送来）。

他坐起来，挠挠头，套上一条运动裤，前去检查。

当他走进那间巨大的开放式厨房时，他花了好一会儿才能消化并反应过来他是看见了什么——面包卷，盘子，闪闪发亮的餐具，一把咖啡壶，杯碟——一桌的早餐。整出场景对他而言看起来非常陌生，像是部从哪儿穿越来的情景喜剧，或者一则所有人都聚集在镜头前对他傻笑的麦片广告……总之，不像是现实世界。

_……除了某段过往，它存在过——在周日的厨房里会有顿随意式的家庭早餐，而不是严谨的餐厅。那是Alfred的休息日……他的母亲总是乐于在自己家里尝试着烹调一些新奇的东西……他的指尖在橡木桌面下像叉子般刮蹭着，注视着，并等待着……_

“哦，嗨！！！！”Jokester转过身，一手端着煎锅，另一手握着只锅铲。Owlman注意到，他的死对头在那身西装外系着一件黄紫色的碎花围裙（他都是从哪儿弄到这些东西的？）。从他正往第二张盘子上倒的黄油用量来看，很显然，他也不打算活过四十岁。这也就算了，真的，自打Owlman _亲自_ 过来检查并看到——

“所以！你喜欢什么鸡蛋？炒？煎？还是在60瓦的灯泡下孵？”

Owlman一只手用力地抹了把脸，想知道这是否是个梦——这些天他经常做一些有关Jokester的并且相当生动的梦。

这次是怎么发生的？他记起了那条小巷，雨水淅沥打在他的面具上……

_Jokester是个差劲的接吻对象——他的舌头总是敷衍了事，或者突然地横冲直撞，Owlman从来不指望它——他记得那个小丑湿热狭长的嘴唇，涂满口红的它们尝起来甜得腻人（他认为Jokester或许就生活在什么虚幻的地方，充斥着像棉花糖和摇滚乐之类甜腻的东西）。_

嗓音低沉，沙哑，并带着亲昵的意味——这次他没有笑：“唔……你真性感。”冰冷的手指推开他的面具，并插入汗湿纠结的乱发内。

印象里从没有人对他说过……这么简单愚蠢的恭维话……Jokester的绿眼睛里依旧闪烁着嘲讽的光，它们从不真的消逝，但仍然，没有笑。一瞬间他烦躁不安，这是怎么回事？我们在战斗，我们在……

_然而，他记得当时自己忽然有某种强烈的冲动，从胸口之下疯狂涌现，令他以为自己会被窒息或被逼疯。摘下一只手套只为让指尖滑进那小丑的衬衫之下，感受着那赤裸的皮肤（是那怪胎本身就比正常人体温高，还是错觉？）。他的指尖顺着另一人的臀部曲线滑到他的肋骨——那是他的敏感处。Owlman还记得自己当时如何沉迷地看着Jokester在自己面前突然的颤抖战栗。_

他记得他还想再要个吻，但每次他向Jokester俯过身时对方都会躲开脸，他只能吻到他的下巴或颧骨处，而非嘴或者伤疤。他挫败地冷哼一声，因为他分明收到了这些混乱的信息——那小丑的上半身在回避他，但他的臀部却在迎合Owlman的。该死的挑逗。

“你他妈是又怎么了？”

“就只是——”红色的舌头在那小丑的唇边闪了一圈，让Owlman想要掐住那怪胎的下巴并抓紧他将俩人的脸贴近并用力吮吸那条舌头……他也这样做了。当他再次放手时，他当然又用拇指描过每道伤疤：让小丑再次发抖。

“只是什么？”

“现在这里不是很浪——漫，对不对？下着雨，又这——么冷……那边的废纸箱那儿还昏着个醉醺醺的流浪汉。我的意思是，我不知道你听说了什么，但我真不是那种随便的女孩……”

“你到底想说什么，怪胎？”

“你就不想在室内做？”

“不。”

他的母亲对流浪猫毫无抵抗力。有一只溜到门前，他的父亲会说“别惯着它，Martha”，而她则说：“噢，可怜的小东西，也许我们可以只是喂喂它。”他的父亲会说：“好吧，但别让它进屋。”

但它们最后还是会进来。它们都那么聪明，缠着你的脚踝并把你绊倒，这样它们就能在你面前迅速穿过门槛。

_他记得Jokester嘴唇的触感，湿热地熨帖在他的脖子上，当他压在那小丑的肩膀上，撞入那具身体里时。_

他记得那种感觉有多棒。跌倒在床上，手下是火热赤裸的皮肤。更令人心动的意识是他可以随意将Jokester扭曲成任何他想要的体位，而那小丑只会迎合……呻吟，并且喜欢这个，以低声鼓动着……

他猛地摇头驱开回忆，揪住他的宿敌并以 **凶残的Owlman专属死亡视线** 瞪着他：“你他妈以为自己在做什么？”

“早餐，亲爱的，我不知道你喜欢吃什么但我烤了份——”

随即是一连串金属餐具与瓷器的碎响，当Owlman一把揪住Jokester的脖子，并把他抡起来摔到桌子上时。

“嗷，嗷，嗷。”Jokester慢吞吞地说，翻过身并弄掉身上的早餐残骸，然后他大笑起来将一根腌香蕉从他细瘦的背上摘下来：“就像你把我扔进了果盘里——哈，视觉双关……”

“从，我的房子里， **他妈的滚出去** ！”Owlman从牙缝里挤出一句。

“如果你不喜欢油炸食品，我可以做燕麦……呃啊啊啊！Owie呜嗷嗷！”

Owlman一脚把那个小丑踢下了七层楼梯，把他锁在屋外后，回到了客厅，停下并皱眉怒视着那堆残骸。他打电话叫了个仆人来处理烂摊子，他的胃隆隆作响。

*~*~*

_第三次时……第三次没有发生——那小丑彻底把他搞糊涂了。_

他重重翻过身喘息着，花了一会儿恢复呼吸后，将Jokester拉近些，扳过他的脸落下一个吻，另一只手的指尖抚弄着对方背上火热潮湿的皮肤。作为回应，Jokester发出了一长声猫咪式的呼噜，手压在Owlman的胸口上画着圈，并叹了口气。

他们躺在一起，Owlman回想起某些时刻，当他们都筋疲力尽，陷在高潮后的余韵里时——Jokester不会再试图用那条舌头做些什么讨厌的事（比如粘着Owlman的耳朵或用它来 _说话_ ）——那种感觉像是多少对那家伙产生了些感情。

“真是棒——极了。”Jokester叹口气，睁开眼睛补充，“你表现得也很不错。”

“唔。”

“你那个怎么做到的？”

“哪个？”

“就那个，你高潮了，但你没射，所以你好把我翻过去，然后继续……”

“肌肉控制。”

“你能教我吗？”

Owlman的眼皮眨了眨，他已经濒临入睡的边缘：“也许。其他时候，小丑。”

Jokester又吻了吻他，一个心满意足的深吻。然后用修长的手指描着Owlman的薄唇。

他闭上了眼睛……这很幼稚，但也很好——身体的热度，Jokester的四肢缠着自己的方式。Owlman不允许自己太过放纵，但这次他愿意只是放松几个小时……当他醒来后，他会处理好那个男人在此期间所图谋的任何疯狂的诡计。

当他感觉到Jokester从他身上爬过去，引起床铺从一边到另一边的晃动时，他厌烦地咕哝着，以为那小丑是去用他的浴室（把一脸的化妆品和睫毛膏遗留在水槽与镜子上）——但他听到的不是流水声，而是布料的窸窣与拉链拉起的声音。他睁开一只带有琥珀色斑点的棕色眼睛，看到Jokester已经穿好了一半衣服……出于某种莫名的原因。

“你 _他妈_ 要去哪儿？”

“我觉得今晚我们已经做过了。”

“没错，所以？”

“所以我要回家了。”

Owlman双臂抱在胸前，凶狠地瞪着他，想不到该说些什么。

“——不过还是感谢这段勃起时光，大家伙。回头见。”Jokester顺口补充，朝门外走去。

Owlman抓过什么东西冲远去的身影砸过去，然后才意识到他在他的死敌 _第一次_ 留宿时就已经掰断了床头灯和猫头鹰雕塑。他愤怒地一拳砸在枕头上，平息下来试图继续睡。

……但不知何故他惬意的睡眠时光消失了。他那皱巴巴的床单开始令他不舒服，即使上面仍残留着汗味，以及来自于Jokester身上的廉价的香水味。

_我恨那个该死的小丑。_


	2. Owned（中译版）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Owlsie，Owlsie……我所听到的，是你不喜欢随便‘打个电话找人来一炮’。你期望从我这里得到更多一点的承诺。我觉得这样挺好的，但作为回报，我想如果你能停止在那些否认的温暖海域上划船……”

                                                                                  章 2

 

_第四次的时候，有什么东西不一样了。_

Owlman回到他的堡垒时心情非常糟糕，他浪费了一整晚去伪装并到处向全市的那些无家可归的人打探。哥谭的流浪汉将那小丑尊为他们的守护神——不仅因为他站出来对抗Owlman，还因为他们相信他是慈善机构和流动厨房背后的秘密恩人。Jokester经常去那里收集当地的事件信息，但他那群恶臭熏人的崇拜者们也有至少五天没见到他了。

还有一条来自等着他的Lois的信息，那条电话留言里她听起来很愤怒。他会应付好她的，等他歇过气来。

到达阁楼后，他取下那顶磨损严重的平顶帽，无声地走到阳台上俯视着这座城市。乌云遮蔽着黎明，铺天盖地的雨水直直坠落。他感觉到水滴有节奏地敲击着他的头骨，并顺着脸颊滑落。他猜测Jokester很可能是躲在了某处废弃仓库或者游乐场之类的地方——制造小玩具，审订计划，给自己缝制一套可笑的新衣服。

Owlman揉了揉脸，试图不去想起Jokester任何一件戏服（一只长袜也不行，总之）；然后他无可奈何地叹口气，闭上了眼睛。那怪物会回来的：他总是会重新出现，不管怎样。

明天，他决定了，他会换件码头工人的工作服，然后屈尊同那些蓝领和滨水区的下等人打成一片——弄清楚他们关于进口的奇怪的机械项目，以及周边的废弃建筑附近某些什么不寻常的动向都知道些什么。对该决议感到满意，他回到阁楼里冲了个澡，并换成短裤和白色棉T恤。然后他躺在床上试图入睡，但并不成功：他的神经在颤栗——他想来场战斗，一场漂亮的战斗。

……想要分开那双修长苍白的大腿，看着伤痕累累的躯体为他弓离床面……

_该死。_

他踩着地毯走进厨房，自己也不知道想去那儿找到什么。橱柜里唯一的东西只有蛋白粉，运动型饮料，以及一瓶XO白兰地，那是当地一名商人试图讨好他的礼物。他从不喝酒——他 _试过_ ，当然，在他刚成为新兴的反派那几日——但那是个实验，来弄清楚酒精中毒的感觉如何，以及对针刺的迟钝反应，因此他能更有效地恐吓并袭击任何他可能，在未来，遇到的对他的事业造成威胁的醉鬼。他研究了会儿弯曲的，易被抓握的酒瓶，想象着白兰地会怎样滑过他的喉咙，带着温暖蔓延过他身体的每一处，让全身肌肉放松下来。

半小时后，他斜倚在沙发上，凝视着巨大的现代式燃气壁炉中柔软起伏的火焰，玻璃杯端在他的手中。此时前门处传来了门铃声。

_很奇怪_ 。没有人会在未经邀请的情况下来到他的象牙塔找他，而且这个月才刚开始，保护金还不到付款时候。曾经（早在这座城市的精神彻底被摧毁前）有过几次愚蠢的黑帮成员的闯入——还有一次，一名可笑的警察的突袭。而那些曾破门或绕过他的安全系统的入侵者们唯一的下场就是死于他自己的利爪之下。他走向远处的监控室，因那些有趣的回忆而得意轻笑——哥谭已经好些年没再有蠢货想要来到巢里威胁猫头鹰了。真遗憾——他一直期待家被入侵。

几幅不同角度的监视器画面上，显示有个GCPD的警员正独自一人站在门口处。图像因下雨而有些轻微的变形。Owlman困惑了一阵，但随即他看见那名男子抬起脸，冲明知的摄像头咧嘴笑着。笑容随着他的嘴角扩大开来。

随着一声轻响，电梯门开了。Jokester踏入客厅，沿途的水珠全滴在瓷砖地板上。他咆哮：“你去哪儿了，小丑？”

“嘿，你甚至都不想知道我为什么要穿着这身漂亮的制服吗？”他的对手问，露出一副受伤的表情。

“不。”

Jokester抚平他的外套，转了半个圈：“你不喜欢吗？”

“不。”

“真尴尬……我还以为我 _亲爱的_ 喜欢制服诱惑。那个Thomas Wayne是只彻头彻尾的银狐狸，你知道……有点让我想起——嗷！”Owlman一把揪住他的衣领，将他高高举起，让他的脚趾在地毯上一英寸处踢晃着。他挤出喘息：“噢Owlsie——咳呃！——我们可以以后再玩窒息play！”

“永远别在我面前提这个名字，明白了？”

当他重又落回地面后，Jokester认真整理了下他的领带，然后回复：“难得，大鸟，但你又从不展示分享，所以——”

Owlman打断了他：“你想要什么？”

Jokester并未回答，而是朝他凑过来，皱了皱鼻子并指出：“Owlsie，我从你嘴里闻到的是酒气吗？我终于带动你喝酒了？”

“少自作多情。”Owlman反驳，坐在沙发上，力道比他打算的要稍微沉重些。

Jokester靠在咖啡桌上，给自己倒了些白兰地，抬手理了理湿漉漉的靛蓝色头发，把它们梳到后面去，然后端起杯子致意：“就在这里看着你，孩子。”一饮而尽后他咂了咂嘴，并打了个嗝：“唔，好多了。如果我把湿衣服就丢在这儿的话希望你别介意……不想在你的卧室滴得到处是水。我，嗯，基本上还是只受过训练不随地大小便的乖宠物，你瞧……”

Owlman坐直了，皱眉盯着正拧着那件缀有黄铜钮扣的深蓝色外套的男人：“你来这儿是找 _操_ 的？”

“不，我是来这儿卖女童子军饼干的，但我发现如果我在推销之前脱掉衣服的话，我就能得到更多盒薄荷糖——但说正经的， _对_ ，我就是来找操的。怎么——你觉得我喜欢你就是因为你的，呃，脾气吗？”

“你以为每次只要你 _想要_ 了，你就能大摇大摆来到这儿？”

“嗯…… _对_ 。”Jokester舔舔嘴唇，皱起眉头，仿佛在说“唔， _废话_ ”，“如果你顺便还想要甩我巴掌，那也可以。毕竟……疼痛让人性奋……嘿，那还算幸运的，真的，因为——”

“我他妈应该把你的内脏刨出来！”

“哦， _这_ 就对了！”

“这不是场游戏，小丑。”

“那它是什么？”Jokester顿了一下，将制服长裤脱下了一半。

Owlman刚开口准备说些什么，然后意识到他再次被转移了话题。

“你还好吗大家伙？”Jokester眼神嘲讽地看着他，“你的脸色看起来几乎像是真 _表情_ 了。我应该叫救护车吗？你的左臂有没有感觉麻痹或者刺痛？”

Owlman退开，狠瞪了他一眼：“闭嘴。”

Jokester将长裤与花哨的格子袜挂在壁炉围栏上来烤干：“你看起来很紧张。你生气了吗，因为我打断了你愉快的只穿着内衣的独酌之夜？”

Owlman花了点儿工夫来反思这种局面是怎样从根本上就是错的。Jokester之前曾见过他不戴面具的样子，而他曾见过他的宿敌抹去油彩（通常彼时它们大部分都蹭在了他的被褥上）的样子；他们在地板上操过，还在沙发上，以及在他的床上——但这些得按 _规则_ 来，得走程序。

……它至少需要在街道上开始，在战斗后的余波内——当时肾上腺素在他们的耳内咆哮，身体仍因互殴而疼痛。Jokester仅为了一场临时性爱而出现在他家里——不，需要画条界线！他想，不自觉地攥紧了拳头： _那个小丑需要明白在这里不由他说了算……_

“噢，别那样看我，Owlsie。”

Owlman自幻想中被惊醒：“什么？”

“那种‘得教训一下这个婊子’的眼神。除非涉及到捆绑和震动玩具，否则我没兴趣。”

Owlman站起来，本打算去做出什么，但Jokester此刻背对着他脱掉了那件廉价的纯棉衬衫。他半转过身时Owlman的视线在那只小丑的胸口上捕捉到了一道陌生的印迹。他抓住对方的手腕，猛地拽起Jokester的胳膊以便仔细观察。这是道全新的瘀伤——暗紫色和蓝色，边缘微微泛黄。粗略估计的结果是一记对肋骨的不精准殴打。相当草率……绝对不是 _他的_ 做法。

“这是怎么回事？”

“哦，我顺道去拜访了你的一位跑得快的抢劫犯朋友。可能还顺便开了点儿他是个‘一分钟人’的玩笑——嗷！嘿，我说——温柔点儿！”

“Johnny Quick在哥谭做什么？”Owlman继续用手指按着Jokester的肋骨，认为现在是该让他从速度上瘾小子那儿得到些难忘教训的时候。看着黑色在他的克星苍白色的皮肤上蔓延开来，这一幕激发了Owlman本能的独占欲（没人能标志那只小丑，除了 _他_ ）。

“不不不Owlsie，是在 _中心城_ ……试着跟上。”

“ _你_ 去中心城做什么？”他抬眼审视着Jokester的脸。奇怪的是，没有了那层油彩，他很难读出什么。

“我有，呃，几个提供情报的……朋友得去看一下。”小丑摆了摆手，动作轻快地犹如英国皇室般抽身离去。现在他只穿着一条低调优雅的紫红色波点的柠檬绿短裤，跳到沙发上坐下，并往Owlman的玻璃杯里倒了更多的白兰地。

“你还有‘朋友’？”Owlman在他旁边坐下，将杯子从他手中取走，放在对方够不到的桌子另一边。小丑皱了会儿眉。然后抓起瓶子直接对着嘴喝。

“对，无赖帮开了场啤酒聚会——一开始还挺好玩的，直到Pied Piper试图撬开我的嘴。红脑袋真不是我的菜，知道吗？”他放下瓶子，做了个鬼脸，“……说到不必要的崇拜者……街上有传言那个‘Matches Malone’在找我。”

Owlman双手抱臂，抬起下巴：“是吗，他是谁？“

“猫妈妈。要不然就是你从旧货店买了身蹩脚的戏服。所以，你还有什么，呃，想问我的吗？”

“有——你现在要做什么？”

Jokester抬起一根食指敲着下唇，翻着眼睛盯着天花板表示：“啧，我猜你就是那种喜欢摇他们的圣诞礼物的孩子之一。直到那些玩具被他们玩坏，大概……”

“玩笑开够了。”Owlman侧身靠过去，手罩在Jokester的喉咙上，前臂斜抵着对方的胸廓，压迫着他的呼吸，“告诉我，怪胎。”

“唔，我讨厌你这个工作狂。”男人评论。脖子上的手威胁地收紧时，他似乎在往触碰倾过身去。

Owlman用手指摁压着他知道会留下瘀伤的地方；Jokester的眼皮颤动，低声嘶嘶着。高个男人贴过来，直到两人的脸只有几英寸的距离，嘴角挑起一个冷笑：“我们是敌人，明白吗？别抱有其他念头，仅因为我不止一次操过你不代表我就会对你心软。”

“如果你 _心软_ 了我会讨厌你的，Owlsie，我真的会……哈咳！又是喉咙？你越来越缺乏想象力了……”

Owlman皱眉俯视着他，脉搏因小丑的嘲讽而无可避免地跳动加速。另一个男人绿色的眼睛内闪烁着火花，Olwman知道他被玩了；用挑衅这一行为来怂恿着他把他的敌人按期望带进卧室。他挫败地咆哮一声抽身而去，掌心按压着眼睛好一会儿，仿佛希望躺在沙发另一端的身影只是疲劳造成的幻觉。

Jokester坐起来，看起来是生气了，并还因对方的反应而略带困惑。“嘿，你需要我向你说明该怎么做吗？我跟你顶嘴，你给我个我很快就会忘了的教训……然后，”他的声音低了下去，变成暗示性的呢喃，同时滑靠过去，“你再给我另一种教训。”

“不。”Owlman告诉他，吞了一大口白兰地，将那只爬上自己大腿的苍白的手推开。

“噢拜托！我甚至还主动替你做了大部分活儿——哈喽，我就差不多光着身子在这儿！”Jokester恳求，指着他自己。

“不。”Owlman重复，心想或许如果他坚持单字回复并拒绝被卷入争论或另一轮身体接触里，Jokester就无法再次戏弄他。

小丑开始耍脾气了，撅起下唇：“你说的‘不’是什么意思？”

“我们不会做。所以赶在我把你扔出去之前自己滚。”

“是……‘小Owlsie’出什么问题了吗？”

“什么？”

“——因为你知道，酗酒……那一点用都没有。”

“什么？噢。”Owlman表情惊悚，他明白了那暗示是什么意思，“不，我才不会发生那种事。绝对不会。”

“瞧。”Jokester的嗓音带着气人的同情，他仍不断贴近，一只手掌放在Owlman的胸膛上，并轻轻推了推，“可能只是太紧张了，你知道，如果你能只是躺下来然后让我——”

Owlman抓住他的手腕并猛地一拧，将他一把推开：“不，你闭嘴，小丑！这必须停下来。你不……你不遵守界线！而且你……你在这儿跳华尔兹，把我的房子搞得一团糟，还那么苛求我，然后…… _然后_ 当你满足了……你他妈就能开心地跑走了？——”

Jokester用力抽回手，挑起一边眉：“啊，那你更喜欢哪个？如果我那晚留下来会让你高兴点吗？”

Owlman摇摇头，捏了捏鼻梁：“不！不，你是智障，还是你从来都听不懂人话？！我说了——”

“Owlsie，Owlsie。”安慰地拍了拍罪犯的肩膀，“我所 _听到的_ ，是你不喜欢随便‘打个电话找人来一炮’。你期望从我这里得到更多一点的承诺。我觉得这样挺好的，但作为回报，我想如果你能停止在那些否认的温暖海域上划船……”

“否认？ _我_ 在否认？关于什么？”

“哎呀，我不知道，大家伙。”Jokester挥了挥一条胳膊，“事实就是你和我有某种关系，远远超过‘我-恨-你 **砰** ’？我的意思是，对，我们是头号宿敌……被锁在彼此着迷战斗至死里。但那只是 _日常工作_ ，说真的。我们还有其他事情——我们两个享受着激烈的性生活，比如说……我不了解你，但我们在，呃，卧室——或者你知道的，后巷，啊哈！可以这么说吗？我不知道别人是什么情况，但我想我们都知道这一切背后可能喻意着什么——”

“小丑？”Owlman凑过身去，抓住瘦小男人的两条上臂。

“怎么了南瓜饼？”

“如果我操你，你会乖乖闭嘴吗？”

绿眼睛因渴望而睁大：“噢，是的先生，是的我会的！”

Jokester欢快地尖叫一声，当Owlman将他举起并扛在一侧宽阔的肩膀上，将他带向主卧时。

*~*~*

他醒来时嘴里满满地塞着枕头的一角。温暖的呼吸喷洒在他的脖子上，一条胳膊搭在他的腰上。这幕有点儿像是第一次，除了这次他的太阳穴在抽搐地疼。

他听见Jokester的呻吟声，带着多余的戏剧腔。然后感觉到床垫因另一人的翻身而倾斜过去。长长的指甲划过Owlman宽阔的背部，描摹着无形的痕迹：画圈，拖曳，像个女孩的笔迹。那种感觉隐约再次重现，以前从没人这样碰过他：亲热，但与性无关。他肩膀处的肌肉不由自主地一阵抽搐。他咕哝着，翻了个身。

“Owlsie，”传来的嗓音已过于熟悉，“你今天早上怎么不把我扔到墙上了，嗯？我觉得有点儿，呃， _不安_ 。”

Owlman眨了下眼睛，抬起手背揉了揉，发出一声类似“嗯？”的声音。

“所以，你也觉得没那么新鲜了吗？”Owlman用手指捂住眼呻吟时，Jokester指出，“知道吗，你简直是个轻量级选手……”

“那是因为我没喝酒。”

“唔，你知道你 _应该_ ——你喝醉的时候才有趣！不过事实上，挺遗憾我不得不放弃了单口相声，毕竟我有够我用上一辈子的笑料……”

“什么？”

“三杯酒后，你就会完全毫无顾忌。你某些东西会被激发出来——就在 _案发现场_ ，可以这么说——唔，……简直发人深省！”

Owlman猛地甩过去一条胳膊，多少砸到了些躺在他身边的男人：“安静，小丑。”

Jokester努力保持了大约三十秒的沉默，然后重又焦躁起来，表示：“所以——就不想在你这古怪的空房子里来点儿咖啡吗？”

“别忘了过滤网罩。”他看着Jokester爬下床，套上Owlman随意丢弃的白色T恤。那件衣服对他来说太大了，滑露着一侧肩膀，下摆擦着大腿中段——当Owlman闭上眼试图重新入睡时，他仍能看到残像，仿佛那幕已经烙在了他的视网膜上。

他听着远处Jokester在厨房里鼓捣出的嘈杂响声，头枕着自己的胳膊，重新规划着他的日程表。用十五分钟在床上喝咖啡，再用二十分钟上他的宿敌。Owlman闭上眼睛，想象着自己仍躺在床上，而Jokester跨坐在他的臀部上。他决定如果对方试图脱掉那件T恤，他会抓住他的两只手并且说“不，怪物，穿着它”……然后他会揉搓着那只小丑的阴茎，直至棉织物被打湿，令他喘息，并发出哀鸣……

陶器被打碎的声音令他睁开一只眼。

“呃啊啊Owlsie，我想你最好来一下！”

那小丑的嗓音听起来几乎是惊慌的，音调陌生得足以将Owlman从床上拉起来并前往厨房，在穿过卧室地板时拽上被丢弃的短裤。“看在该死的份上，小丑，你做了些什——”

地板上有堆杯子碎片，但Jokester看的不是那个，他看的是直通往阳台的落地窗。锁已经被融开了，Superwoman正站在窗框中间的门槛上怒视着他，就像什么情景剧的角色一样。

“Lois！”他本能要接上一句“ _不是你想的那样_ ！”，但当他瞥了一眼，并看见了Jokester的大腿内侧一个明显的咬痕时，后半句死在了他的喉咙里。

“Bruce！”她叫道，震惊而不赞同地看着他。

小丑嘲讽地抬起一边眉毛：“‘Bruce’？”

“好吧，现在我明白你为什么忙得不回电话了。”Superwoman说，一手搭在臀部上。

“那个 **可怕的** Owlman的真名是‘Bruce’？”Jokester询问。

“我的真名是 _Owlman_ 。”他咆哮着反驳。

“——‘你好伙计，我是Bruce，我们来烧烤虾吧’的Bruce？”

“Robert the Bruce的Bruce。现在你他妈闭嘴， _Jackie_ 。”

“那个住在山洞里和蜘蛛结网的家伙？”小丑翻了个白眼，不屑地挥挥手，“噗！所——以，什么-难道‘蛛网呆子’换人了吗？”

“猫头鹰 _吃_ 蜘蛛！”另一个男人强调，恼火于Jokester歪解他的象征符号。

“你们知道，我还在这儿。”Superwoman插话，“你们这对爱情鸟能待会儿再打情骂俏吗？”

“实际上，他才是只鸟，而我是个 _小丑_ 。可能不是很明显因为我刚把脸擦干净但——”

“我们不是 _一对_ 。”Owlman说。

“哦 _得了吧_ ——我觉得这发生了什么已经够明显的了。我的意思是，我知道你们彼此互相痴迷得可怕，但我得说Bruce，睡你的宿敌——这未免有点儿太俗气了。而且，坦率地说，”她轻蔑地扫了Jokester一眼，“我还以为你的品味能更好点儿。”

“哦， **噢** ！”Jokester欢快地感叹，手指在两人之间来回摇点着，“我明白了！我是 _第三者_ （the other woman）！”

“不你不是。闭嘴。”

“所以我是你的唯一？我们是，呃，像他们说的那种‘稳定式关系’吗？嗷——吻我，你这个浪漫的傻瓜！”

Owlman发出一声挫败的咆哮，一手揪住Jokester的脖后，将瘦弱的男人直接拎起来带回卧室，迫使他低着头跌撞着迈过门槛：“老实待在那儿，我没说可以之前不准出来。”

“但是Owlsie，”他提高了嗓音含糊不清地抗议着：“我不想回到柜子里！”

Owlman猛地甩上门将小丑关在里面。当他转身时，他发现Lois正抱着胳膊站在那儿，而她的表情并非愤怒或嫉妒，而是个苦笑。

*~*~*

谈话终于结束后，他回到卧室里。Jokester撑起一只手肘看着他进来。

“所以～探讨结果如何？有没有眼泪和指责？”

“不。她想看看。”

“嘿，现场表演还是DVD？”

他的宿敌正躺在床铺中央，一只脚腕搭着另一只，全身几近赤裸地斜倚在散乱的枕头之中，仿佛这是他自己的地盘一般。这一幕终于出现了：Owlman永远都摆脱不了那个小丑，甚至尝试也只是浪费时间。

Owlman上了床，一把抓住Jokester的肩膀把他翻过来，并用整个身体的重量将他压进床垫内，然后掀起过大的T恤下摆，在男人苍白的屁股上猛打了一巴掌。掴击声相当令人满意，并让那个小丑喘息着猛地拱起了臀部。Owlman笑了，俯下身在他耳边低吼：“告诉我：为什么我对你这个烦人精一忍再忍？”

“因为我满足您各种心血来潮的性怪癖？”Jokester指出，声音因被闷在枕头里而含糊不清。

“唔，”Owlman描过前一晚在男人的腰上留下的指印状淤青，再将他翻过来，手指顺着被染成紫色的干净毛发径直往下，从那个小丑的肚脐抚到正半硬着抵着他的大腿的勃起底部，“是这样。”

*~*~*

_后来，他放弃了计数。_

他回到自己公寓时已是凌晨四点，勉强赶在黎明前滑进空荡荡的大床的被单之下。六点左右他醒来，听到报警系统被触动，然而一瞬之后又出奇的安静了下来。他坐起身，抓起床头柜上的枪——他不喜欢枪，它们太快了……但有些时候你不得不图省事。他松开了武器，因为他听到了熟悉的声音：磕磕绊绊的脚步声，断续的胡言乱语的低喃，以及柔软的咯咯笑声。

他把枪放回抽屉里，转身躺下，拽过被单并闭上眼睛。

他听见布料掉在地板上，很快某具身体爬过他越到床的另一边。他听见Jokester一声疲惫的叹息（这一次，比起戏剧性多了几分真实）并很快就变成了柔软规律的鼾声。

Owlman继续睡。当他再次醒来后，他翻过身，一手环住他的宿敌的腰。鼻子埋在苍白脖颈后的紫色卷发中，并发现男人闻起来依稀有些汽油味。

“唔，Owlsie？”

“嗯？”

“别那么紧……有点喘不过气了。”

Owlman咕哝一声松开胳膊。他开始懒散地用手指绕着对方的头发：“你闻起来像个加油站。你做什么了，嗯？”

“大～秘密。”Jokester叹息着翻了个身，“不过……你很快就会知道了。”

Owlman的手指继续玩弄着胶黏成缕的头发，将它们梳理开来，并划着小圈揉搓着。小丑喜欢这个，头皮按摩——他像猫咪般长长地咕哝一声。有那么短暂的片刻，一切都很宁静，直到Jokester的胃部传来一阵响亮的咕隆声以宣告存在感。

“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

一只绿眼睛睁开了：“非常确定是只汉堡，要么是昨天或者前天……”

“蠢货。”

“好吧，好吧，我去你那奥运会规格的浴缸里打几个圈而你假装一下人类出去买点儿吃的怎么样？”

“我们可以一起出去。”

“唔，不要。我们一起出去的话会错过新闻的。”

“而你会上头条吗？”

“好了，你不能总把所有头版都留给自己，大鸟。”Jokester用力抻了个懒腰，然后扭过头瞥了眼对方，“你这个周末打算做什么？”

“CSA会议。”

“是吗？”Jokester翻了个身跨在他的胯部上，“你能翘掉吗？”

“我为什么要这么做？”Owlman扬起一边眉毛。

“最好的时光给你最棒的宿敌，当然！”

Owlman只来得及反驳了一句“你以为——”，同时砰的一声巨响，不祥的轰隆声打断了他。他翻身压在那个小丑上按住他，同时抬头望向床前的落地窗，一股浓烟自城市的东南角滚滚升起。

“那他妈最好不是我刚研发出来的化合物。”

取代回复的是，他感觉到Jokester在他胸口埋头喘笑时传来的震动。

                                                                                             **The End**


End file.
